


Midnight

by yonabeauty



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Watch the animatic before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonabeauty/pseuds/yonabeauty
Summary: Basically, Yun working until midnight. Elias gave him a cup of coffee and that's it.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Midnight

YUNLIAS CONTENT CUZ I'M THIRSTY

Yun's POV

The moon shone. I was standing near the window, admiring the dark sky. It was like this everday. I have the worst sleeping schedule. Worst appetite. I don't even know if I'm still a human being.

I sat down on my chair, groaning as I thought I need to finish this. I messed my hair due to frustration. God. My head feels heavy and sore.

Why does it have to be like this?

A knock was made, I look at the door and hissed. So annoying. Who would come here in the middle of the night? 

"Come in." I said as the door opened, revealing Everstied holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

He walked slowly towards my table and put the cup down. He didn't look at me in the eyes. Was he feeling shy or?

"Fey, told me to." He uttered, scratching the back of his neck. 

( Fey is a good chef and a friend of Yun. )

"Thank you." I replied, smiling. I grab the cup. Taking a sip of it, black coffee, my favourite.

"You should rest a bit. You've been overworking yourself." He said as he puts his arm in his pockets, avoiding my gaze.

"Thanks for caring, that's nice of you but i'll do everything I can do today." I stated. Looking at his well-built body. He sure is a knight.

He sat down at my couch, and rest his head on the wall behind. He sighed and closed his eyes. Why is Elias awake at this hour?  
Should I ask? No. We're not that close. It'll be awkward, right?

"What do you think you're doing, Everstied?" I asked, rasing a brow. I put the cup down and looked at him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling or I thought so. He's probably zoning off. It was a minute or so before he replied.

"Waiting for you to finish." He said.

"I don't need babysitting." I replied, picking my pen up and started doing work.

"Tch. So stubborn." He mumbled but I heard it. I chuckled, making his attention to me.

"What are you giggling about?" 

"Nothing." I said with a smile plastered on my face. 

The silence overed the atmosphere. It wasn't comfortable. It made me really, really  
awkward? Is it the right term to describe? 

FEW MINUTES LATER

When did the temperature got so cold? I'm freezing to death. I look at him and he gave me a glare. 

"Why is it so cold here?" He asked as he shivers.

Slowly, he walkes towards me and put a blanket over my shoulders.

He's so close. I felt my cheeks burning, and turning to shades of pink. Why is my heart beating so fast?

Why?

"Is it warm enough?" He asked locking eyes with mine. He furrowed his eyebrows and started walking towards the door he walked in awhile ago.

What was that? 

Why did my heart beat faster than usual?

I touched my chest and mentally screamed in confusion. Everstied, you're making me crazy! You make my heart go crazy.

I closed my eyes.

Ah.

Elias.


End file.
